


重逢

by tufff



Series: 阿根廷重逢 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufff/pseuds/tufff
Summary: 及川去阿根廷打联赛前提下岩泉到阿根廷找及川，小情侣干柴烈火被我强行泼灭(✿◡‿◡)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: 阿根廷重逢 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552939
Kudos: 11





	重逢

从东京到圣胡安究竟要多久，一天八小时四十分，机票是四十一万又两千日元，中转两次，坐三趟飞机。两万一千公里，岩泉一第一次意识到，即使是交通技术高度发达的现在，也无法缩短日本与阿根廷的距离。那么那个人，当时又是抱着什么样的心情一个人来到了这里呢？

刚下飞机拖着行李箱，还没从一天多的行程中恢复过来的岩泉才出了行李提取处，就听到了熟悉的声音。

“小岩！这里这里！”

他的刘海变短了。

看起来更壮了点。

笑起来的样子还是一如既往的欠揍。

岩泉一开始后悔之前每次都拒绝及川彻的视频通话请求，不然现在他见到及川的样子也不会如此不知所措了。

及川像一只冲刺的鸟一样跑过来重重撞在自己竹马身上。

然而岩泉实在是累极了，被他撞得失去了平衡，两个人“砰”的一声巨响齐齐摔在机场冰冷的地板上。

周围来来往往的南美人向这两个倒在地上的亚洲人投来诧异的目光。

岩泉终于意识过来是什么情况，用力推了推压在自己身上的混蛋：“快起来，垃圾川！”

“不要！我终于碰到小岩了！我不放开。”然而及川也不甘示弱，两个力量5在机场地上对抗着，已经进入职业联赛的及川最终胜出，将整个头埋在岩泉的肩上，一如既往的白葡萄香笼罩了岩泉。

“小岩是不是换了洗发水，味道不一样了哦。”及川在岩泉身上蹭来蹭去，岩泉脸上的温度急速上升。

“先回你公寓再摸行吧，你快放开。”岩泉最终红着脸妥协了。

两人终于拉拉扯扯地站了起来，及川像只考拉熊一样贴在岩泉身上，岩泉简直怀疑他在阿根廷待了一年后得了皮肤饥渴症。

出了机场，阿根廷十一月的阳光和煦地照耀在这片略显荒凉的土地上。明明一天前还在摩肩擦踵的高楼大厦里吹着冷风，现在他已经站在这个夏日气息浓厚的城镇中。圣胡安虽说也是首府，可规模却远远比不上仙台市。

两人很快上了出租，及川用流利的西班牙语说了目的地。岩泉趴在车窗旁向外张望着，用眼角余光偷偷看着及川彻。

这还是他第一次听到及川说西班牙语。及川在外人面前还是像以前那样游刃有余，甚至看起来更加成熟。及川已经不再是那个需要自己跟老妈子一样围着他团团转的臭小子了。因为及川几句话心血来潮跑来阿根廷的自己，在飞机上的时候只是一心抱着“架不住垃圾川天天撒娇那我就来看看他吧”这样的想法，但当见到了本人，看见了更优秀更好的他，却忍不住退缩了。

“小岩，被我抓到了，你偷看我。”及川回过头给了岩泉一个几乎闪瞎人眼的笑容。他从自己包里掏出一管什么，挤在手上搓揉。

“把手给我，小岩。”

“干嘛？”虽然嘴上不情不愿，岩泉还是把手伸了过去。

及川将膏体均匀地抹在岩泉手上，他手上的茧比高中时更厚了，蹭得岩泉有些痒。

“圣胡安很干燥的，我怕小岩适应不了。”及川琥珀似的眼睛直直盯着岩泉，里面蕴含着什么让岩泉不敢深究。

“大男人还要折腾这些。”岩泉小声吐槽着，移开对视的眼神，却任由及川将护手霜仔仔细细地涂上每个指缝。

及川的手指一直比自己要长那么一点。 

“这样就涂好了。”及川正准备收回手，却被岩泉厚实的大手反握住。

岩泉的手是那么用力，以至于及川都觉得有些疼了。他粗壮的手指插入及川的指缝间，与他十指紧扣。小麦色的手在及川白皙修长的手指上摩挲着，抚摸着上面深深浅浅的绷带痕迹。

护手霜的香味在车里散发着，是和及川身上一样的味道，在他手中。

手可能是及川身上最性感的部位之一。加之一的原因是，即使岩泉不想承认，及川这个人，的确是个全身上下都在散发魅力的家伙。

岩泉故意按揉着及川手心上茧与软肉的交界处，他知道那是所谓不可一世的大王者不为人知的敏感点之一。

“小岩这样是犯规！”及川反手在岩泉手心里画着圈，凑过来蹭蹭他的耳朵。

岩泉对及川的手有点难以启齿的性癖，但他从不说出口，只是默默注视着。当他们站在同一边的时候，他注视排球在及川的手里旋转，他的手指是那般灵巧，然而又蕴含着巨大的爆发力。每当及川只用指腹轻轻触球将球抛起传给他时，他总是难以控制地感到兴奋。而高中后的岩泉，只能透过屏幕观察及川的手势，也再也没有接到过及川托给他的球。夜深人静一个人的时候，岩泉总是一遍又一遍看着及川的比赛视频，偷偷回想着曾经两个人的更衣室里，及川用那葱根一样的手指抚慰着他那处，他从来没想过分离与恋爱会让自己变得如此婆婆妈妈。

他爱及川的手，岩泉承认。

而现在这双手就在他手中。

当两人手心相触时，那些原本在心底的不安也被这手掌间传递的温暖热度融化了。

岩泉心里想，他不会再放开这个人。

岩泉一不记得自己是怎么跟着上了电梯进了公寓，他甚至没来得及看一眼公寓的布局与装潢。

明明应该很累，大脑却很兴奋。

行李箱被随意丢在一边，岩泉将及川压在墙上，两个人的呼吸在几厘米的距离间交错。

“小岩这么有干劲吗，做了一天飞机也不需要休息一下？”嘴上虽然这么说着的及川，却伸出一条长腿缠住了岩泉的身子。得了便宜还卖乖说的就是这种人了。

“一见面就缠着我发骚的人可没资格说这种话。”岩泉小心护住及川彻的头，防止他因为太忘乎所以而撞到墙上，“如果你真的这么需要，那么我想我有义务满足自己的男朋友。”两人下体互相抵着，都感到了对方蓄势勃发的欲望。

“小岩变得好man。”及川笑了笑，企图用他甜腻的声音将岩泉溺毙。及川调整了位置，让两人额头相抵，他密而长的睫毛仿佛要在岩泉心里刮起一阵大风。

岩泉没空理会，他忙着将对方过分可爱的印着“SUMESHI”的T恤脱掉，露出及川精壮不少的身材，他的肌肉明显比高中时厚实了不少，但及川本身身材并不是肌肉型的，还是不如他壮，岩泉暗自比较着。

他将手放在及川肩上轻抚，却听到及川轻轻“嘶”的一声。

“怎么回事？”岩泉又轻轻碰了一下肩颈处的肌肉。

“嘶——”及川的表情有一瞬间变得扭曲，又恢复了平时那副调笑的样子，“没事哦，只是昨天比赛伤到了一点而已。小岩在心疼我吗？”

岩泉原本勃发的性欲突然平息了，他狠狠敲了及川一个暴栗。岩泉注意到及川眼底隐隐的乌青，每次重要比赛前一天晚上，他总要熬夜看录像。

“谁要心疼你啊混蛋川！快点跟我一起去睡觉。”

“诶，不做吗小岩？及川先生的下面可是硬得不行想岩酱好久了，现在停下来你是不是男人啊？”

“等我睡醒就告诉你我有多男人。”

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道最后出于什么突然刹车了，可能我还没想好他俩谁上谁下8对不起  
我想及岩来一发岩及来一发，可是我的肝和肾告诉我不行（。


End file.
